


It's On Again

by GloxJox18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feelings, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Multi, My First Fanfic, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Superheroes, abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloxJox18/pseuds/GloxJox18
Summary: There's clearly something wrong with Arus City, since every now and then is attacked by some evil menace. Thank God metahumans live among the citizens, with special abilities that are trained at Altea Academy for Gifted Ones, shaping the tomorrow "mighty saviors of town". - With great powers comes great responsibility - Well, Keith (who definitely knows that) has just acquired new abilities. Let's just say that for the safety of all, he NEEDS to learn how to manage them. Being Captain Shirogane's little brother isn't easy at all, neither being the newbie at AA, or getting to know "The Benders", the promising elite team for the next generation of the Voltron Force.Oh, and let's not forget the Water Bender... That damn waterbender.





	1. Mini Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo guys!
> 
> I'm so glad after all this time I'll finally write this. I feel like I've got to say that A: English isn't my first language (Is Spanish, so Cuban Lance will be wayyy easier for me) and B: This is my first fic, and I really hope it turns out well. This fic isn't a Sky High crossover, even though is inspired in it so you'll probably hear about floating schools and flying buses and all that sort of stuff. I early apologize for any grammar or writing mistakes, you're totally welcomed to write the corrections or suggestions at the comments, thanks. 
> 
> I'm really excited about this cause not only I'm Voltron trash, but the writing of this fic will help me improve my english and hopefully entertain ya'll. Any questions will be answered at the comments. Nothing else to say... (for now)
> 
> See ya between the lines ;)

 

_\-- Walk through the valley and peaks, with bare feet,_ _Run through the flames, that's more passion for me._ _I passed testimony just so the world can see, b_ _attle wounds on me, you watching me lick 'em clean --_

 

 **Pidgey** There in 15.

 

5%. Keith knew he wouldn’t survive the day without his phone. _Mmm_ . He could give it a try… Bad idea. His phone started smoking immediately. _Fuck_ , he screwed up again. Frustrated, he left it in the kitchen island with a loud groan.

 

The early sunrays were illuminating the whole flat he and his brother lived in. He usually loved the penthouse and stayed inside 24/7, which was quite stylish and fancy. The grey and white walls, light marble floor, polished clear wood everywhere… The whole place was practically designed for both of them, the government clearly loved to reward his brother for his heroic actions. But today, specially today, the penthouse felt like shit _,_ the weather inside felt humid and uncomfy. 7:40am and the mood was already trash _. Great start, Keith! Can’t wait to see how’s the rest of the day…_ The sarcasm made him squeak while reaching the orange juice at the fridge.

 

He had just finished serving the two glasses when one of them went flying straight to his brothers prosthetic hand. He had to admit it, the little trick he did with his _telekinesis_ was pretty awesome. Shiro had just arrived from his daily morning workout and was standing at the other side of the kitchen, drinking juice while skipping actively. He had his black joggers, his grey hoodie was dripping sweat just like his remarkable white lock. The two exchanged sights and Shiro’s wide grin basically filled the room with joy, that smile that had every girl in Arus City dying for him.

 

“He-Hey little bro! Ready for the big day?” His energetic voice while stretching comforted Keith.

 

“Not as much as I wish I could be” He silently laughed.

 

“Oh, come on” He stood next to Keith, taking him by the shoulders “At Altea Academy I was taught basically everything I know. You’re going to learn so much. It’ll be great, Keith!” He caught his brother in one of the huge and typical bearhugs he gave to him, obviously controlling his strength if he didn’t want to break every single bone in Keith’s body “Don’t pay attention to Iverson’s glares, he just wants to intimidate the rookies. Try not to stare too much at the cafeteria lady’s bionic eye, and Keith, keep your hands cold… Just for precaution” He smiled.

 

He knew it was Shiro just being the protective brother he always was, but if he wanted to keep everything in order and out of danger he’d better obey him.

 

“Thanks, I’ll take it in account. By the way, shouldn’t you be meeting with Allura in… I dunno, 10 minutes?” Shiro quickly looked at the kitchen’s wall clock.

 

“Shit, she’s gonna kill me” _She definitely will._ He started rushing down the hall “Good luck!” He yelled, finally disappearing around the corner.

 

_Lord, save me._

_  
_

* * *

 

 

"Dear God Keith, what did you do to the poor thing now?" He slowly pulled the seatbelt, shockingly looking at his best friend "Is screaming like a fucking goat in pain! Come on, give it to me" _W-wh-what?_ "Now"

Keith definitely would never quite fully understand Cyberlingualism. _I mean... what the heck?_ Everytime he asked Pidge to explain it to him she just responded with a tilted smirk and a "You wouldn't understand it"... _She's right_. He gave her his still a little bit hot phone. Her face turned in a quite indescriptible look.

"Keith Kogane, you tried to charge your phone yourself again!?" _Busted_ " How many times have I repaired your phone cause of this? Damn, Keith I don't mind doing it but you only did that once and it wasn't even intentional"

Keith muttered "I-I just think it would be awesome if I could power it myself. Fast. Easy as a touch" Pidge high pitched screamed gesturing maniacally with her hands " I know I know. It's the fifth and last time. Chill"

 

"Mmkay, I’ll see what I can do” She guarded the phone at her backpack “I just hope you don't throw up in my car, cause if you do you'll be dead man Keith" Keith's car was still at the Altea engineering, getting its down boosters, so meanwhile rides to the academy were on Pidge. And she really, really loved her silver jeep.

 

... Even though he felt his liver at the base of his throat, Keith didn't throw up, thankfully...

 

"Thought you were going with Shiro to the Blerrie Plaza today..." Keith wanted, he wanted to go so badly. He was always there to support  his brother at events. His campaigns, his interviews, his meetings. Even though he stayed away from the spotlight and the cameras and all, he felt the need to follow him at every step, let him know he's there and that his thankful for everything he's done for him. Without him Keith would be nothing. Takashi Shirogane is and forever will be his inspiration, his hero, his savior.

 

"Too. But apparently it was extremely necessary for me to begin today" They both groaned disappointingly.

 

Keith was already stepping out of the car when he set sight on the Academy.

 

"Th-this is the academy?" _Oh my god_. The campus, the individual buildings, the whole place... the whole place is a freaking neighborhood.

 

"Dude, for God's sake close your mouth, we may be pretty high in the sky but surprisingly you can sometimes find a fly around" She let out a sigh, helding strongly her backpack straps "Altea Academy for Gifted Ones... Glad to say, this ain’t other fucking narcissist academy" _What kind of freaking boosters hold this shit?_

 

Pidge's phone loudly rang.

 

"Pidgeon in here---Oh hey!" ... "Man, really?" ... "Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Oh, and water my succulents please, Hunk left earlier." ... "Whatever, -m on my way" Cutting the call, she quickly turned to Keith "Buddy, I swear this wasn't planned and I'm really really sorry but I've got to go. I have team meeting and this stuff is like, extremely important. You'll be in my position soon and I hope you forgive me for failing our super besties quality slash bonding time two dots academy tour version. Meanwhile..." Keith was still trying to process the amount of words Pidge had said in a breath "Present yourself at the vice principal's office to be assigned to a team as soon as possible. They're going to project the award ceremony at the Great Hall, and we're definitely not gonna miss it. Meet ya' in half an hour in front of the cafeteria. While postponing our tour, use the Magnum Localization Guide , you can find it at the wall tablets" She two fingers saluted him goodbye, heading to the stairs next to the main building.

 

"Yo' Pidge!" Keith hurried before she was any further from him, precautious that someone would listen "I'm an only child and a single gifted for now. Got it?" Pidge's look downed.

 

"But Keith--"

 

"Got it?" He interrupted her gently before she could argue about it. She didn't seem pleased but relaxing her shoulders and sighing, she finally let go.

 

"Yeah, got it" A little groan left her while turning "God, you're so emo" That surely got a smirk outta Keith. With the comment she finally left.

 

* * *

 

The hallway was AWFULLY crowded. Keith could barely see the reception's big double door between all the students that hurriedly walked in, out and between halls, labs, and corners. Finding himself in practically a sea of sweaty, hormonal and frustrated metahumans trying to get to their classes forced Keith to start pushing through the crowd in order to path his way out of that airless pheromones jungle. In his little journey, he bumped hardly into a tall and compact body. In any other circumstances he would have ignored it and angrily continued his way, but the electrical and anormal shiver that went all the way up his column, bristled every hair in his skin in matter of seconds. Keith, heavy breathed, turned quickly to face the tall guy "What the fu--?" He couldn't see much through the passing crowd, but he sure sighted those deep, clear sky blue eyes surrounded by well tanned cinnamon-bronzed skin, that inspected him and left him with the natural cursing stucked at the tip of his tongue. The guy surely had felt it two, cause he saw in that glare the confusion that rounded both of their minds.

 

"Dude, control your chispitas" [[ sparkles ]] Even with not much sight, Keith perceived the mockingly grin that came along the soft and melodic voice before the dude's silhouette completely faded through the crowd. Just then, Keith noticed the little electric mini bolts that danced through his fingers, running all the way up his palms and when finally reaching his arms, diving in his veins, only leaving tiny sparks that jumped in his skin before dissolving.

 

"Whatever" He shook away the moment with a slight head move, brushing playfully his dark black hair through his fingers and continued down the now not-so-full hall.

 

It only took three gentle knocks for Keith to come in the glass walled vice principal's office. There was the Coran he was so used to see, curling the pointy end of his bright orange mustache, except he wasn't in beige bermudas and a pineapple hawaiian shirt wandering freely around the flat in sandals like every first thursday of each month. He was wearing a nautic blue suit, perfectly buttoned over a clear blue striped shirt and by Keith's guess, white pants, finishing the outfit with well polished pointy shoes kind of a "mustard" color.

 

His hair, not surprisingly, was still little bit gelled with some rebellious hairs sticking at the sides and end.

 

"Keith, my boy. . Long time no see" _Thankfully_ , otherwise he'd know about Keith's new abilities "You've gotten yourself brawny. Gym time regularly?" Keith chuckled, slightly blushing.

 

"Only at free time" He scratched his neck thoughtfully "I think my brother already filled like half of my folder, need anything else for me to start?" He said going straight to the point (Ha, like if that was possible)

 

Since even before Shiro became captain of the Voltron Force and national hero, Coran and Mr. Alfor frequently were seen around the house, being very good friends of his and Shiro's family. Since Keith had memories with the Shirogane family, both of the directives were part of them.

 

"Oh yes yes, please take a seat while I search your archive" Keith obeyed, admiring the comfortable seat "If I remember well... Electrokinesis, right?" _Yeah, yeah... and something else_ . He wasn't lying, he just wanted to do this by himself. He knew he was there to control it, but he at least wanted to get some domain over his new ability. It wouldn't be easy but he wasn't ready to let it out without even understanding it. Keith rapidly hummed "Level?" _Fuck_.

 

Keith couldn't lie in this one, is basic!

 

“Six" Coran's eyes widened, slightly moving his head kind of saying _"Really?"_ Keith nodded.

 

"Boy, well, you sure have a bright future ahead!" Keith couldn't help but blush, like everytime he did when people flattered him for his level. It wasn't such thing like Shiro's Level 8, but taking in account his age, Keith made quite an impression when his range came to the topic, even though he would never admit it or brag about it. He's not that type.

 

Keith didn’t thought much about Shiro and the directives talking, he knew they had partly cut connections cause of work, so he had enough time for training and developing enough before everyone found out about him being part of the Shirogane’s family and his new powers. Coran definitely wouldn’t make such a big deal about him, he knew more than anyone how much Keith disliked the attention that being Shiro’s brother implicated, the whole combo that came with it. The questions, the insinuations, the threats that came with the superhero life and the fake people, the damn fake people that always approached Keith in order to obtain information, to get close to Shiro, or the hell the intention they had. It may be surprising, but the excuses and reasons people thought about and got themselves into were madly terrifying, no wonder Keith had trouble and a hard time opening and actually being himself in front of others… _You never truly know someone._

 

“Well, you’ve been assigned to the Digamma Team, part of the strategy and tactics crew. Congratulations! They’ll be ready to join you at lunch time at the cafeteria right after the awards ceremony projection. Remember, always assist your meetings, they’re indispensable for the team’s bonding and development. Do not miss any simulators, experience trips, training sessions, or discovery reunions. Plaxum outside will give you your class schedule just as you leave” Keith nodded at everything Coran said, note taking in his mind every single advice and statement “Every team is a strong root to the gigantic and compact tree that the Voltron Force is, and every student in here, a branch that cooperates and solidifies the enormous family that we are. Have it always in mind Keith, and let me wish you prosperities and great things for the upcoming full of adventures year that you’ll have. New memories are about to be made, welcome to Altea Academy for Gifted Ones” Keith widely grinned, let’s just say that Coran had just made his day better. He felt a little bit more comfortable, a little bit more in, a little bit more incredibly metahuman.

 

“Thanks Coran, I really appreciate it”

 

“Oh, and salute your brother for me if it isn’t too much too ask”

 

“It never is” Keith waved goodbye to Coran while leaving the glassy office.

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“Done, I’m officially part of the Altea community of metahumans” Keith hummed satisfied “By the way, that MLG thing is truly a hit”

 

Pidge’s eyes lighted “I know, right?” She let out a high pitched little scream “Makes momma proud everyday”

 

“No way” Keith’s eyes widened at Pidge, stunned cause of the new info “Pidgey, you designed it?”

 

A timid but happy giggle left her “It was my third term project. But don’t you dare think I forgot about the academy tour I owe you, huh?” He smiled, something not so common in Keith “After all, you deserve a deluxe guide, don’t you?”

 

Keith’s heart warmed at the thought that even though her best friend was busy with her elite team and natural intellectual life at Altea Academy, one of her priorities was guiding him through the whole complex, even when she didn’t had to.

  



	2. Stares and Smirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of background Shallura partnership in duty. The Benders coming in on full comando. Looks, glares, sparks, hesitation, goddamn metahuman hormones in the air. I don't really know how to summarize chapters... I'll get it with the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss
> 
> I know this chapter is a little late, and I'm really sorry if someone was waiting but I had such a rough week. I just entered school, and it has hit me like a bus cause I have so many events happening all at once that I barely could think about Klance, but here is a little something. I did the best I could in little time so you guys could have it. I had to think about the meeting part so much, and im not really sure about it but here it goes. Hope you like it!
> 
> (Make sure to read the first final notes, there is a important announcement. Btw, I don't know why it appears again the final notes from chapter 1, so ignore please, I'm sorry)
> 
> See ya between the lines ;)

 

_\-- I am a freedom fighter, the name that history wrote. And even through disaster, eye of the tiger for hope --_

 

“You sure you’ll be ok?” Keith tried to ignore that known heat that was building up in his palms, brushing them hurriedly against his laps. It was nonsense, since the friction would cause more heat, but with the time, Keith new it helped, still not knowing how the cloth of his jeans worked against his hands. He could barely see his bestfriend cause of the darkness that was starting to spread through the Great Hall, remembering she had just said something.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I ain’t 10 Pidge, chill” He deadpanned, knowing how she gets with her mocking.

 

“Awee, Mr. Babadook might get sentimental?” That sure pulled a grin out of Keith’s face, a grin he was absurdly trying to hold.

 

“Oh piss off, you Gremlin!” They both chuckled loudly, teasing each other’s mops of hair “Go, your team must be waiting for you. We’ll meet later”

 

“I feel like the worst. friend. in the entire. universe” She mouthed slowly, emphazising her words “We’re totally going for a smoothie after this, and don’t you dare refuse!”

 

He kept quiet, rapidly nodding just before Pidge lost herself in the silhouette crowd that was searching seat and clearing Keith’s sight of the projection. Coran stood up in the podium, lighted by blue fluorescent rays coming from above. It must have been something important he had said, but Keith didn’t really pay attention to it, he was used to the blabbering around him and the whole “hope, trust, and thankfullness” speech that always came with this kind of events.

 

Even though he wasn’t actually listening, he definitely caught the glances that Coran gave him, praying for no one but him or Pidge to notice them. Finally, the live stream appeared, blinding him for a second. There they were, entoning Arus City’s anthem. Captain Shirogane, in his remarkable black super hero suit with white thick lines running through his waist and shoulder blades, also down the sides of his body. With his neon purple Voltron Force typical “V” glowing in his chest. Keith still wondered how did they managed to make the suit glow at all time, even in the day. He had never seen his brother like… Charging his suit, or exposing it to fluorescent ink or any of that stuff. _Maybe I’ll know when I get my own suit._ He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He was powerful, yeah (Even when he wouldn’t admit it), but he had literally just arrived at Altea Academy and he had so much to learn. He would have plenty of time in the future to think about superhero suits… _Amazing glowing Voltron Force superhero suits every metahuman wishes for since baby years._

 

Ok no, back to the track.

 

Right next to him was Allura, with her long silver wavy hair in a high ponytail, bright as the sun hit it. Her Voltron Force “V” was pink unlike Shiro’s. Keith had to admit it, the girl was ashtoningly beautiful as always. A true beauty if he had to be honest. Both her and his brother eyes where clothed by a thick layer of that black special paint, or makeup or whatever they used that was supposed to hide a little more their identities. Ha! Hope that works for Shiro. Keith thought, remembering the whole conflict he had with the identities thing. Long story short, a 20 year old Takashi Shirogane had just been promoted to Captain of the Voltron Force, it was understandable, he was and excited boy with a great future of heroism ahead, but in no time he had already published himself as Captain Shirogane, not taking in account he had just put the family’s name as his superhero alias, basically risking the whole Voltron Force-Superhero identity thing. From later then he identified himself in front of the citizens and neighbors as Shiro or Takashi, “Just Takashi”. When ID and registering stuff he showed himself as Takashi Kogane, which for Keith was absolutely weird and confusing since he’s the Kogane boy. The government of Arus City, a small, grateful and uncomplex administration always supported him in this situations, since they’re of the few who know Shiro’s true identity, alongside AA and the Voltron Force of course. Even though he started with the left foot, he has come to be one of the greatest captains the Voltron Force has had, another great thing Keith admired form his brother.

 

 _I mean, they don’t have it that difficult either_. Taking in account the little helps they have, like their hair. Shiro’s white lock only appeard after a really stressing and dangerous mission they had time ago, which is probably why it only appears when his heartbeat is racing, so he has already managed to control it so it appears when his in the whole Captain Shirogane mode… Or when he works out. Keith still doesn’t understand either how does the Superman Effect actually works on him. Glasses, they’re only glasses, not a whole camuflage equipment but they still fool people. Allura’s help was way cooler. Same situation as Shiro, same mission, only her whole hair changed. She usually has it brownish, silver perfectly colored ends, and her eyes a celestial blue clearer than the sky. Instead, along her clear hair, her eyes took a violet pinkish reflection no one still understood, but that could hypnotize the one that stared for too long.

 

Keith hadn’t noticed the major had just finished saying his words, and had just handed the mic to his brother.

 

“People of Arus City, is for us a great honor to receive today this amazing award, for which we are thankfull. The joy that is for us serving you everyday and mantaining the harmony at the city for your safety is undescriptible and undeniable” _That’s my bro._ Shiro is truly a hero. The soul that’s talking is the same pure, bright and big soul that saved Keith so many years ago, and that keeps inspiring him “The smiles at each one of you and your kids faces are what motivates us everyday to fight against the forces that thread your happiness and comfort. We wish to serve to our community and nation for many more years. We’re grateful for everyone of you that supports us in every mission. For the messages, for the campaigns, for the posters, for… Everything. The Voltron Force will always be at the service of Arus City and the ones in need. Just as our duty is now, next generations are rising powerful in order to secure you and your legacies in the future”

 

Everyone is now looking at a small group in the hall’s crowd. Through the darkness Keith could only identify Pidge’s little ponytail of caramel hair, so everyone’s glares must be at the promising elite team that’s next to join the Voltron Force. Just as he finishes speaking Shiro glares at Allura, who’s smile couldn’t be brighter and fonder “Quinta Queen…”

 

She hands the microphone excitedly now “God, I said to myself I wouldn’t get sentimental!” She hummed, letting out a cute giggle, making everyone smile. Her british accent, strong as she talks “We’d like to thank everyone that believed and rooted for us since the beginning, cause not long ago we were just young metahumans out in the world, finding ourselves. Thanks to Altea Academy, for teaching us the values and the knowledge necessary that makes us who we are today. Thanks to the support and help our incredible major and his crew has given us, and everyone that has been part of our journey” Allura has always had the gift of speaking, she always finds the correct words to make the moment perfect “Joining the Voltron Force, and accepting the responsibility that is being Arus City’s protector has turned us in much more different people that we were. When you stand against dangerous forces constantly, you learn to appreciate the little things in life that make it unique and beautiful… The sunrays that come every morning between the East Mountains, the million color dragonflies that wander around Polman Lake every afternoon, the smell of the magnificent flowers at Jimmy Barson’s garden. We are grateful for all those little things in Arus City that make it beautiful. For the wonderful citizens that join us in every mission day by day, cause we’re all heroes, even if we don’t have special abilities or gifts. A hero, is someone that impacts positively in other peoples lifes, is someone that cares for its surrounders, is someone that even with the slightest act of kindness makes a difference everyday. Through our path, every single one of you has made a change in our days with your support and faith. You, people of Arus City, are our heroes. Thank you very much” The whole crowd goes wild with applauses and cheerings, an effect Allura’s words usually cause. Keith just stares at the duo, with his typical proud grin, the one that always appears when he sees his brother and his partner being the amazing people they are.

 

* * *

 

 

“You haven’t tasted heaven, I swear it Keith, next time I’ll order for you” He just chuckled in his smoothie straw. His cold Vanilla-Minted smoothie was everything he needed right now. _Is a freaking floating school, it should be windy up in here, not inprisionating the Seven Fires from Hell_ “Blueberries, coconut cream and strawberries smoothies is what I live for” As they entered the cafeteria, the voices of the crowd that fullfilled it suddenly reached both of their ears. The place was kind of the size of a basketball court… _Or even bigger_ , but the chatting and the laughs could be heard from anywhere.

 

“Let’s see” She started scanning the whole place whispering little _“Digamma Team. Diggama Team. Digamma Team”_ while her search “Got it! C-4” She wide smiled to Keith. Excuse me? “Oh shit, right. Um, the cafeteria is kind of a usual meeting place in here but is kind of… Huge, not bragging” Totally not “So to make everything easier the cafeteria tables are distributed by coordinates, like in a cartesian plane” Keith’s face should say basically everything, cause Pidge continues with her explanation “Omg Kogane, like in Battleship, you know, letters, numbers, coordinates. C’mon” Keith new Battleship. After he found Shiro they used to spend nights playing together, actually getting into the whole navy role, planning strategies and special moves in order to sink their opponents down. It was one of the first things they did together in which they connected, bonding little by little “It’s really easy, take it like this. Every stand of food separated by the glass walls at the buffet is a number, from 1 to 10. See those window walls over there?” The whole place was white, except for a huge wall of crystalline doors, that obviously had to be a kind of special resistent glass, which let the people at the cafeteria have a perfect view while eating of the multisports court at “The A starts from the glass door at your right, tables never move. Easy peasy. Now, if I’m right, your team is over…”

 

 _There_. Keith visualized a table near the glassed wall. It wasn’t full, three people could be seen, two girls and a guy apparently. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for this” Keith gulped, breathing heavily.

 

“You’re so ready for this” Pidge took him by the shoulders how she could, taking in account the several centimeters Keith was taller than her “You’ve been preparing 18 years of your life for this. Now go get em’ tiger!” She said pushing him to walk towards the table.

 

While approaching he could notice better the people that from now on would be his team. The dude, a clear hair tall guy wearing a grey beenie along his denim sleeveless jacket over a black tank top. He seemed pleased and comfy, totally fine with whatever that was going on, but for some reason Keith felt like that was his daily grin. The two girls. One, with flowered yellow shoulderless blouse with open boot jeans and wedge sandals, she had a medium cut making the end of her wavy hair turn cute to the outsides, her skin an almond tone. The other, a tall very thin girl with high pigtails letting her long blonde hair fall straight like cascades, beige skin, wearing a AA white blue and golden sport crop top with high waisted shorts.

 

_Well, guess this is it._

 

"Em... Sorry to interrupt, but, I was assig-" The blonde girl squeaked, standing faster than a blink and approaching.

 

"Are you Keith!?" He stopped himself from continuing, definitely not expecting such an excited welcome.

 

"I-I, yes, that's me. Keith, Keith Kogane" He grinned as friendly as he could, receiving everyone broad smiles "Digamma Team, right?"

 

"Exactly. Mmm, not only his good looking but alert too. Good profile!" Keith blushed extremely at the girl getting way too close, placing her hand in his shoulder "Oh my god, and look at those guns..." Now she was exploring his bicep.

 

"Okay, okay. I think that was good enough for a welcome, my turn Nyma" The almond girl stood up slowly and got near them. "Nyma" the blonde girl, stopped her finger travelling "Hi. First of all, welcome to the Digamma Team aka "The Single Gifteds" but don't let that bother you, it will be really nice meeting you and getting to work with you. Second, my name's Shay, and my gift is Echolocation. Third..." She leaned close to Keith to whisper in his ear "Nyma's usually like this around boys, you'll get used to it with the time"

 

He chuckled, drinking form his smoothie he had almost forgotten about and letting his sight in the denim jacket guy that was still wide sit at the table.

 

"Waddup dude. Y' seem nice. Name's Rolo. Sonic waves fella at your service" He two fingers saluted Keith, which he responded with one of those head moving man salutes.

 

"Anyway, guess i'll do it properly now" Nyma talked "You may know my name now, so I'll just let it like that. If you ever need a pair of hands... Or a dozen maybe, give me call" She stepped closer to him, again "We may be from the strategy and tactics crew, but I really look forward to work with you in the battlefield" Her index finger ran all the way Keith's jaw, leaving resistanly at the end "Auch... Sharp"

 

Keith had never met someone with such a rare gift like Duplication, but _Nyma was surely another case._ "Thanks everyone"... Keith didn't really knew how all this meeting new people thing was in here, but he tried his best cause his people seemed friendly and really openhearted "Can't wait to know how everything is done here and to work with you guys. By the way, I manipulate and create energy... I-I mean, sorry, Electrokinesis, yeah, basically that. Electrokinesis" He nervously smiled, making everyone look at him funnily but kindly. _God Keith, seriously?..._

 

He was just about to sit with his new team when a shocking current ran through his whole body, making him bristle. _Just like when..._ "There he is..." Nyma's voice echoed in his mind "Little late today, don't ya think?" Keith took his time to turn around, to where everyone was staring now.

 

_Boy, he shouldn't have taken that much._

 

From the glass wall, probably leaving the multicourt, were a pair of guys coming into the cafeteria. Golden clear skin was spotted, long limbs and defined built muscles... _It fits?_ ... He immediately posed his eyes in the boy's face. Those eyes, those sky blue celestial eyes that had already connected once with Keith's. _IT FITS._ From the sudden, the tall guy shakes rapidly, like if a little spasm had just caught him. The dude that came along with him, a chestnut skinned big guy, noticed it and approached worriedly, knowing something had happened. The umber haired boy nodded quickly, probably assuring he was fine, but he had certainly had agitated. His sight, expressing the same confussion that earlier that day, started inspecting the whole cafeteria, until they finally found the reason of their hesitation and intrigue.

 

 _Shit._ Keith had never moved faster in his life, hiding his face with his hair while turning. _He caught you staring, you dumbass. Don't you think about flushing._ He definitely flushed. _Fuck Fuck Fuck. Pretend cool._ He immediatley sit with his team, trying to ignore whatever was happening behind him, suddenly finding extremely interesting his thumbs twiddling. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Keith? Is just another guy... A very shocking guy, literally._

 

"Everything seems well in here" Keith almost fell of his chair cause of the little jump of surprise, turning rapidly to see his friend's pleased face "Told ya'" He could nearly feel comforted by Pidge's smile if he hadn't notice the two high figures standing right next to her, looking directly at him. _Wait, me?_ Perfect eyebrows curving cerulean eyes raised at him. Him. _Me._ He thought horrified while gulping. _Shut it, Keith. You're way stronger than this._

 

"U-Um" _Great_ "Yeah. Just incorporated myself" He crookedly smiled, making the girl giggle.

 

"Keith, I want you to meet my team, The Benders" _What? "_ This is Hunk, the best cook you'll find under 20. He has blessed hands and he's my earthbending partner" Keith smiled starting to get back a little bit of confidence, trying to make up how incredibly ridiculous he looked minutes before. Not only had Pidge already talked wonders about the guy but he seemed really nice and transmitted a kindness like he had never felt before.

 

"Hey, nice to meet you. Heard you make the best BBQ ribs in all Arus City" He smirked, focusing on the big guy that grinned.

 

"Geez man, guess you'll have to try them someday. Great finally meeting you too, by the way" He scratched his neck flattered.

 

"Sounds good" Pidge squeaked while moving excitedly.

 

"God, this is great. Finally! Oh, and this clown in here is our super bud Lance. He's the amazing soul of the team aside of being our waterbender" _Lance, it had to be a super-gay name of course._ The tanned boy smirked at Keith.

 

"I think you meant cool ninja sharpshooter" She just laughed. He tilted his head curiously looking at him "Miren que tenemos aqui, chispitas. You're quite discharging, aren't you?" [[Look what we've got here, sparkles]] He laughed "Pleased" Keith understood the half he said but definitely caught something hidden in Lance's eyes, something silent and entertaining.

 

Keith only noticed the little lighting bolt that had just plow through his head like a electric crown setting over his jet black hair. He just stared into his ocean eyes, trying to figure out what that little humorous spark meant. "Glad" The words stuck at his throat finally escaped, making him sigh "What can I say? Water is the one that conducts electricity, isn't it?" Keith smirked confidently, he had catched the game.

 

"Yeah... Guess that is" They both quietly chuckled for themselves. _There it is, that spark._ Keith lost himself once again in the factions of Lance's face. _Pointy nose, defined lips, soft looking cheekbones, almost imperceptible little dots right at the beggining of the cheeks, skin clear and plain as sand, pretty brownish hair messily captivating, and those eyes... Those bewitching sapphires that seemed to be scrutinizing Keith's soul and being with just a glance._ His smoothie had just turn really hot in his hand, letting behind every cool effect it could give.

 

 _Fuck, my hands..._ He tried to hide the little hurry he had of brushing his hands against his jeans, letting out the air he had been containing without knowing.

 

Pidge's rasp woke both of them from their little looks connection. "You'll present yourself at tomorrow's Safe the Citizen, right Keith? As the Digamma's Team new member" A guilty knot formed at the base of Keith's throat, remembering his team has been there this whole time.

 

"Sure" The words came out of his mouth without even thinking of it. He sighted his team, who just stunningly looked at them, composing quickly as they heard Keith's voice "Right guys?"

 

"Eh, yeah, completely" Shay was full flushed while talking, kind of shy but friendly "We've got to show what's new around here" She simply smiled to the ground, kind of satisfied. _Was it cause of talking to a special someone?_

 

"You can definitely count us in" Nyma had just placed her elbow in Keith's shoulder, slightly leaning in, gesturing at Rolo who winked at them clicking his tongue in approvement. Nyma's eyes were totally checking out Lance. Not that that made Keith uncomfy or curious _... None of that..._ He shook every thought out of his mind while watching Lance smirk at her, posing his eyes right immediately in Keith, who quickly turned to Pidge. _You stupid, is the second time, cut it for God's sake._

 

"Amazing, looking forward to tomorrow's evening. We've got some things right now at the Greenhouse, so..." She happily waved at them, fist bumping Keith.

 

"See ya guys. Great talking" Hunk wide smiled and Keith could have sworn he felt Shay melt at every word behind him.

 

"Till tomorrow, chispitas. We will sure have an interesting training" Keith almost choke his hot smootie at Lance's tilted grin and wink, just before the three of them left.

 

_Lance, huh?... Oh fuck it._

 

"Okay, sparkly boy, we've got to do some training together before Safe the Citizen tomorrow, so we'll meet at 11. Got it, team?" Everybody hummed at Shay's voice, who was just starting to get back her natural color.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You two had met before?" Pidge was way too curious after the cafeteria talk.

 

"Not really, we have just encountered, nothing important..." Lance wouldn't say he bristles everytime _"Keith"_ is around, and that a heavy lump starts forming when he feels the shock run through his back "Is just you can't forget a mullet like that, right? Oh my god..."

 

Hunk and Pidge funnily studied him, looking for an expression or hesitant movement after his comment. "Oh come on guys! Stop it" He finally giggled and slightly pushed them, looking down hiding his blush.

 

 _So Keith it is... Who knew?..._ A secret snort left him at the thought of electricity, mullets and violet daring eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, thanks to everybody fot the Kudos, the Bookmarks, the Comments and Suscriptions, I really appreciate everything coming from you guys. Hope you enjoyed it and love you all!
> 
> ¡ATTENTION! I will do kind of an activity through the whole writing . Taking in account this is a superhero au, many monsters and threads will be appearing. In order to connect with you and the fanfic, I will let you people create the evil forces that will attack Arus City!
> 
> This is the dynamic: A chapter before a battle occurs, I will announce it so you guys in the comments below write the monster or menace you imagine the teams can fight against. I will choose the one I find the most interesting and creative, which I'll write the fanfic with and I'll give you credit at the chapter's summary. 
> 
> Conditions:
> 
> • The monster/menace/villain must have (obviously) a special power or evil ability.  
> • It must have a weak point (Without resting the creature's danger)  
> • You must write a detailed physical description.  
> • You must specify what type of menace it is (Robot, Spirit, Mutant, Monster, Evil Metahuman, etc.) Give it a name.  
> • It must be a creature or villain that threatens the whole city. (I'll leave that to your imagination)
> 
> I will be the one writing the battles and the creature's plot in the fic, according to your creations.
> 
> I'm really excited about this, and I can't wait to see what you my loved readers create! 
> 
> ~ Next chapter they're will be a training battle, so you guys can start now (If none ideas are given then... I'll do it myself. Just hope you feel closer to the fic and all even tho it has just started)
> 
> 1:30 am... Omg my eyes are squared, but it's worth it!
> 
> [ Remember the comment section is open for corrections and questions ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching this point! Hope you liked this little introduction and continue this adventure with me x)
> 
> The single gifted and level topics will be discussed later in future chapters for your knowledge in what it is and how does it work.
> 
> \--- Super Besties Quality/Bonding Time: Academy Tour Version. ---
> 
> I really don’t know what happened in there, it just popped up in mind while writing… Kind of mechanical. But yeah, sorry for my weirdness.
> 
> I'll try to update every Friday.
> 
> [Remember the comment section is open for corrections or questions]


End file.
